no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
No Game No Life Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Nov 2017
07:26:16 CHAT Nixtile: Hello. 07:26:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Greetings 07:26:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What program do you use for the subs? 07:26:16 CHAT Nixtile: AegisSub 3.2.2 07:26:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 is online! 07:26:17 CBOT Game Boterator: Error initializing CleverBot. 07:26:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I can provide you the movie in HD 07:26:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Would you send me the subs? 07:26:42 CHAT Nixtile: Sure 07:26:51 CHAT Nixtile: I just finished the v2 about 10 mins ago. 07:27:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Is it late at night over there? 07:27:09 CHAT Nixtile: 6:30pm 07:27:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh I thought we were in the same timezone 07:28:01 CHAT Nixtile: Stuck here in Australia. 07:28:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah well, I don't have the movie other than the camrips atm, but when the blu ray version comes out I'll rip it and provide it for you, is that okay? 07:28:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm stuck in asia 07:28:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heh 07:28:39 CHAT Nixtile: That's fine, either way I'd probably still buy the blu-ray myself. 07:29:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh I see 07:29:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you have any plans to contribute to the wiki? 07:29:50 CHAT Nixtile: I guess I can. I am quite fond of this series. 07:30:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Me too 07:31:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, if you do plan on contributing here frequently there are rights you can win 07:31:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://no-game-no-life.wikia.com/wiki/No_Game_No_Life_Wiki:Ten_Pledges 07:31:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Just challenge any admin/buro and they should be more than happy to play a game with you 07:31:35 CHAT Nixtile: Sounds like fun. 07:31:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It is heh 07:32:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: User:50000cal previously challenged me and won co-owner rights 07:32:21 CHAT Nixtile: Oh wow, that's quite something to win. 07:33:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Agreed but his lost could've been worse, he bet his entirety, if he lost I could've blocked him or made him do wiki work lul 07:33:49 CHAT Nixtile: Haha, bet's must share equal values I guess. 07:34:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mhm 07:34:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you read the Light Novels? 07:35:06 CHAT Nixtile: Yeah, just waiting on Vol.9 to finally get translated. Reading the prologue has had me hanging for quite some time... 07:35:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Vol 8 has been translated? 07:35:31 CHAT Nixtile: Fan translated. 07:35:40 CHAT Nixtile: Or was it Vol.8 that only had the prologue? 07:35:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Last I check Vol 8 only had the prologue 07:35:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not Vol. 9 07:36:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if you do have access to the fully translated Vol 8 please share it :P 07:36:13 CHAT Nixtile: I wish... 07:36:44 CHAT Nixtile: Swear I might just have to learn to read Japanese, reading NGNL has got me into reading so many other LN's and WN's. 07:37:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh? Like what? 07:37:10 CHAT Nixtile: Too many to count... 07:37:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you have any from the Game genre to rec? 07:38:54 CHAT Nixtile: I'd say: Overlord, Hakai me no Yuuri, The New Gate, Lv999 Villager, While killing slimes for 300-years, Aracne, and a couple more. 07:39:38 CHAT Nixtile: Pretty much all of them haven't been fully translated yet... 07:39:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aww 07:39:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Did you read Mondaiji? 07:40:25 CHAT Nixtile: No, but you've given me yet another to start on. 07:41:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oops my bad 07:41:48 CHAT Nixtile: Ah well, what's one more to my ever growing list. 07:42:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Not enough time? 07:42:47 CHAT Nixtile: I've got quite a lot of spare time, but I mainly just waste it watching videos on the net. 07:42:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Student? 07:43:24 CHAT Nixtile: Nah, working full time in a warehouse, usually read during my 2 breaks. 07:43:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh 07:44:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !help 07:44:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !On 07:44:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !on 07:44:05 CBOT Game Boterator: Ohaiyo 07:44:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh I thought it was broken 07:44:25 CHAT Nixtile: Haha, what does it do anyway? 07:44:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, it logs for one thing 07:44:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 07:44:33 CBOT Game Boterator: Logging... 07:44:34 CBOT Game Boterator: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 23 messages logged. 07:44:40 CHAT Nixtile: I see. 07:44:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ^ you can see from there 07:44:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !help 07:44:43 CBOT Game Boterator: You can find a list of commands here. 07:45:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh, it also kicks you if you swear 07:45:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !info 07:45:54 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9: Commands here. Swear checking: null. Commands: enabled. 07:46:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ^ 07:46:42 CHAT Nixtile: Ahk, makes sense. Does it do anything for continuous swearing? 07:46:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah it bans 07:46:58 CHAT Nixtile: Nice. 07:47:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: First 3 are kicks, then bans, and if you keep swearing even after you're banned it's ban infinite 07:47:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So, don't get on it's bad side lol 07:47:25 CHAT Nixtile: I'll take that to heart. 07:48:18 CHAT Nixtile: Got a link to the subs now. It's timed for the UrbanTBC cam rip if that's the one you have. 07:48:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yep it is 07:48:48 CHAT Nixtile: Just post it here? 07:48:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 07:48:53 CHAT Nixtile: http://www.mediafire.com/file/89t86kltthdzo74/%5BNix%5DNo_Game_No_Life_-_Zero_v2.ass 07:48:56 CHAT Nixtile: There you go. 07:49:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thank you 07:49:05 CHAT Nixtile: No worries. 07:49:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Frequent this wiki, I'm the only one in my timezone and it gets lonely sometimes heh 07:50:42 CHAT Nixtile: Ah yeah, I've got like 2 hours before I gotta head to bed, starting work at 6am really has its cons... especially when they ask you to start at 5am some days... 07:51:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That's kinda like school though 07:51:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I gotta get up at 5 am but.. I sleep at midnight :S 07:51:24 CHAT Nixtile: Oh wow, you sound like one of my co-workers, haha. 07:51:36 CHAT Nixtile: Not sure how you do it. 07:51:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Screw sleep, sleep is for the weak! 07:51:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: /me ends up napping in the afternoons 07:52:38 CHAT Nixtile: Admitingly I only sleep like 5-6 hours on the weekend so I can play games with some European friends. 07:53:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ahh, games 07:53:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do you have any consoles 07:53:41 CHAT Nixtile: All of them. 07:53:45 CHAT Nixtile: :P 07:53:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh? Including the switch? 07:53:49 CHAT Nixtile: Yeah 07:53:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Damnnnn nice! 07:54:06 CHAT Nixtile: I plan on getting a HTC Vive next. 07:54:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What's your favorite on the Wii? 07:54:41 CHAT Nixtile: I can't choose between Smash Brother's Brawl and Twilight Princess. 07:55:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oo 07:55:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nice choice 07:55:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I've never played Smash Bros, mainly Karts 07:55:41 CHAT Nixtile: Then again, I never really played a lot of Wii games. 07:56:19 CHAT Nixtile: Mario Kart was quite fun at LAN's. 07:56:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm a v competitive player huehue 07:57:42 CHAT Nixtile: I get way into competitive games, even though I'm pretty bad at them, I end up just rage quitting. 07:58:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I rarely rage quit, fighting spirit! Yeah! 07:58:47 CHAT Nixtile: I wish I had that. 08:00:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What games do you have on the switch? 08:01:02 CHAT Nixtile: Breath of the Wild and Fire Emblem Warriors. 08:01:22 CHAT Nixtile: Oh, and Splatoon 2. 08:01:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Is Mario Oddessy out yet? 08:02:05 CHAT Nixtile: Yeah, I haven't had too much interest in it, but I have seen some people playing it. Looks interesting. 08:02:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Mario games are the bomb, dude 08:02:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I remember playing SMG for 12 hours straight 08:02:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Good timesss 08:03:15 CHAT Nixtile: I did that with a mate, but we were playing Lego Star Wars, we were like 13 at the time, haha. 08:04:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sounds like funn 08:04:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you upto? 08:05:28 CHAT Nixtile: Watching the movie with subs to see if I made any mistakes while farming on Fate/GO. 08:05:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Never played Fate/GO before 08:06:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, I'll leave you to it then, got some wiki-work I need to finish up, call me if you need me 08:06:23 CHAT Nixtile: Alright, have fun. 08:26:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 08:38:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: How far into the movie ar eyou? 08:40:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nce avatar 08:40:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nice* 08:56:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:16:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:36:15 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 09:44:21 CHAT Nixtile: https://www.mediafire.com/file/fx63j9qjn729dnr/%5BNix%5DNo%20Game%20No%20Life%20-%20Zero%20v2.1.ass CHAT Went through and fixed all the formatting and spelling mistakes that slipped passed me with the last batch. 09:46:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ah nicely done 09:46:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh rip 2016 04 23